Persona:The Devil s Mark
by GATSURAKI1
Summary: The world is about to enter in another crisis and now, its hell and his ruler that wants the human world for itself, can someone save it?


**I do not own the Persona series or Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne (Atlus Does)**

**Persona – Mark of Lucifer**

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Demifiend**

Fifthteen years ago, in the city of Tokyo, a well known private agent was investigating some gruesome crimes, the suspect was accused of assassinating people for satanic rituals, the agent did not had enough clues to declare him guilty and it was needed to catch the suspect in the act for him to confirm the accusations.

One day he was investigating a building that he discovered that was a resting place for the suspect. When he found the culprit killing somebody and when he was to make the arrest, the building exploded on the spot leaving no survivors.

When the search team got there and after a long body search, they only found the agent's deceased body, but the culprit's body had disappeared. The funeral was two days later, all is family and friends from the police were there to say goodbye to him.

Some days later, the agent awoke in an unknown dark place were only a light pointed at him.

"Where am I?" Asked the man confused of the situation "What kind of place is this?" The man asked to him while looking to all is sides, when out of nowhere he heard a voice.

"Welcome" The voice echoed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man asked with fear.

"Do not fear my son; you are in a place called the afterlife, a place between Heaven and Hell" said the voice with a calm tone.

"Then… the next question would be… why I am here?"

"Indeed…you are a victim of misfortune, by accident you stepped in a scheme concocted by a evil force to attack the human world"

"What evil force?"

"Yes, the man you were pursuing was to be the connection between this evil force and the human world but by accident you stopped them… for now"

"Damn… why did I have to lose my life for it?" The agent asked with anger.

"Do not worry for your dead were not in vain, because you were being chosen by an ancient power to stop them from acting" The voice replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The power you would had faced there is not normal, you would have died sooner and I could not have come for you." The agent thinks for a minute.

"Then you are telling me that I was chose for some big prophecy?"

"Nice intuition, that's why you where a great agent."

"If I accept the power may I get the power to avenge myself?"

"Of course, that and learn how to use a great power… the power of the Demifiend."

"What kind of power is that?"

"Is a power of a creature that is not bonded to Heaven or to Hell even if it is seen like a devil power, it's a creature that protects the balance between the two sides, and do you accept what I am offering you?" The agent thinks again.

"I accept the offer…oh by the way; my name is Jojhua, Jojhua Kansaki"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" The voice replied again, at that moment, a beam of light appeared in front of Jojhua. "Please follow the light" Jojhua then walked thirty meters following the light, after that he finds a big cylinder like house, he enters seeing that another more little cylinder was in the middle of the room. "Mr. Jojhua… touch the cylinder" Jojhua does that, activating the cylinder that begins to go around in circles with strange letters appearing in red light, suddenly Jojhua gets electrocuted by the cylinder hitting the ground with pain, simultaneously a kind of spike begins to grow in the back of his neck, some seconds pass after that and the pain was gone, Joshua's was full of blue and black light marks that had appeared after the spike came out, noticing that his body had changed.

"Wow this is great, I feel good!"

"Now then… Look at the cylinder and read the letters" The voice commanded making Jojhua starting to read the texts.

"I see… I see… Very interesting" Jojhua said when he started to read.

"Continue to read until you learn how to use your powers and then you will be able to return to the human world" Some months passed; in that time some news reported that more cases of Satanism appeared in the city of Tokyo.

In a building, a man was painting some symbols of pentagrams in the ground, after reciting some verses in Latin, the markings started to shine with a red light, the moment after that out of the air, three demons appear.

"Finally… the human world…" Before they could do act. The door explodes and in between the smoke, a body form appears with light lines appeared; it was Jojhua that came back to the human world.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jojhua asks as the demons run directly for Jojhua to attack him but he disappears, giving a punch so strong that destroys the head of the demon in the middle, the other two try to catch him but are couth by Jojhua that grabs them by the neck destroying both their heads respectably, he immediately notices that the building is going to fall so he grabs the man and jumps from the window at is left landing on the ground below "Look dude, you aren't resolving your problems that way, maybe in jail you will understand that" After saying that, Jojhua disappears leaving the man there before the police arrived to the spot.

Jojhua went back to the afterlife, continuing to study the cylinder.

"Jojhua…how is it going?" The unknown voice asked.

"Very well, I just came from a mission and it was very enjoyable"

"Very good you are adapting well… so I must warn you… in the future they will come to earth to bring an early apocalypse you must stop them from acting"

"You know you can count on me" Jojhua said. Jojhua proceeded to study the cylinder has he continued to slay demons in the following years.


End file.
